


Fame, Money and Sex (With Girls)

by ziva_lives_on



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, End!verse, Episode: s05e04 The End, F/M, Ghostfacers - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziva_lives_on/pseuds/ziva_lives_on
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed has everything he ever wanted, but it's not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fame, Money and Sex (With Girls)

In 2014 just as the world gets torn to shreds, the Ghostfacers made it in the big-time. Ghost attacks increased and suddenly people were handing over their most prized possessions just to spend some time with someone who knows how to handle a shotgun and do a spiritual cleansing. Ed never said it was  _honest_  work, he just said it got him everything he could ever hope for. There’s never been a better time to be alive. With the phone ringing off the hook and hot girls flinging themselves at him for protection against the spirit of their ex boyfriend, Ed was pretty happy- but there was something wrong. Every time he flung his head back and praised Jesus when some pretty girl was on her knees in between his legs, he could see something flickering in the corner of his eye. At first he thought it was nothing, just a side effect of being in total ecstasy but it kept coming back again and again, getting larger until static filled his head and he saw the abyss instead of paradise. With every orgasm came a sense of complete dread and suddenly he’d miss Corbett- he’s miss the smell of french vanilla coffee in a warm garage, the thrill of a confirmed sighting and the feeling that he was  _helping_  people. Ed didn’t feel like he was helping anyone by taking their great-grandmothers diamond necklace in exchange for chanting a few words in Latin and burning a corpse.

  
One particularly chilly night Ed was cosying up with some girl who’s name was either Kimberly or Courtney, he couldn’t remember. Just as he was about to tell the chick that he couldn’t stay the night because of  _ghostfacing_  and  _he needed to keep people safe, you know_ , the flickering came back. It flashed violently and when whats-her-face started screaming, Ed realised it wasn’t all in his head. When the flickering transformed into a person, Ed was stumped. When his paramour for the night starting shrieking for him to  _kill it_ , he couldn’t help but laugh bitterly  _because he already had_. It was the ghost of Corbett, looking as disappointed as Ed was in himself nowadays. Ed hadn’t seen Corbett in years, and he suddenly remember why he hadn’t missed him every day- because Corbett made Ed feel  _bad_ , he reminded Ed of better days when he hadn’t sold his soul for a quick fuck and a few bucks in his pocket. As the image of the dead intern flickered away and Ed was left alone in a dark room with a girl he didn’t care about, he couldn’t think of a time when he’d felt as empty and suddenly death didn’t seem like such a bad thing anymore. He had everything he ever wanted, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted back his integrity, his home and most of all Corbett. As the end of the world had taught him though, you never get the things that you want and if you do, they usually come infected and try to rip off your face. Ed never did see Corbett again and it’s a good thing, it helps him get to sleep at night. 


End file.
